Si seulemment, je pouvais lui manquer
by A little Cherry
Summary: Il releva la tête. Sa tante venait d'allumer la radio. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, le petit Harry écouta attentivement les paroles de la chanson.


**Titre** : Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

**Personnage** : Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** :

1/ Les personnages sont la propriété totale de Jo K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

2/ La musique est l'œuvre de Calogero, je ne fais que l'emprunter également.

**Résumé** : Il releva la tête. Sa tante venait d'allumer la radio. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, le petit Harry écouta attentivement les paroles de la chanson.

**Mot de l'Auteur** :Alors que je gardais mon lit, parce que je suis terriblement malade, j'ai entendu la radio dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand j'entendis cette superbe musique ! Aussitôt, je me précipitai sur mon clavier car une petite idée venait de naître dans ma tête... Comment Harry pouvait-il percevoir ses parents, avant que l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia ne lui dise qu'ils se sont tués dans un accident de voiture ? Il en es sortit ce petit Oneshot.

Pardonnez les éventuelles fautes diverses et :

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer**

Harry releva la tête. Sa tante venait d'allumer la radio. Elle préparait un gigot pour le soir même. Harry aurait pût s'en réjouir mais, du haut de ses six ans, il savait qu'il n'en profiterais pas. Il serait enfermé dans son placard, avec interdiction de faire du bruit ou de faire ressentir sa présence. Les Dursley, sa famille adoptive, recevait des invités et, dans ces cas là, il devait faire « comme s'il n'existait pas ».

_Il suffirait simplement_

_Qu'il m'appelle_

_Qu'il m'appelle_

_D'où viens ma vie_

_Certainement pas du ciel_

Et lui ? D'où venait sa vie ? Il savait qu'il était orphelin et qu'il n'était chez sa tante et son oncle que par charité. Ils le lui rappelaient assez souvent pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, le petit Harry écouta attentivement les paroles de la chanson.

_Lui raconter mon enfance_

_Son absence_

_Tous les jours_

_Comment briser le silence_

_Qui l'entoure_

Qu'il aimerait bien connaître son papa ! Lui aussi, il voulait lui raconter son enfance. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il n'était plus là, pourquoi il l'avait laissé seul avec ces gens qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il avait souffert du manque d'amour. Il voulait lui raconter ce que son cousin, Dudley, lui faisait subir. Peut-être que, s'il savait, il reviendrait le chercher ?

_Aussi vrai que de loin_

_Je lui parle_

_J'apprends tout seul_

_A faire mes armes_

_Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas_

_D'y penser_

_Si seulement_

_Je pouvais lui manquer_

Y penser... Harry pensait tout le temps à ses parents. Il rêvait, la nuit, qu'ils viennent le chercher. Qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils disent : On reprend notre fils, on l'aime, il nous manque. Mais est-ce qu'ils leur manquait ? Est-ce que son papa et sa maman regrettait de l'avoir abandonné ? Peut-être que, s'ils ne revenaient pas, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était.

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe_

_Manquer d'amour_

_N'est pas un crime_

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

_Si seulement_

_Je pouvais lui manquer_

Pour Harry, manquer d'amour n'était pas un crime. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, lui, de ne pas être aimé. En frottant le même plat depuis une minutes entière, il chuchota doucement : « J'espère que je te manque... P... ». Il n'osa pas prononcer le dernier mot. Il n'avait pas le droit d'appeler quelqu'un « Papa » puisqu'il n'avait pas de père. Dudley le lui disait, parfois : « T'as pas de père ! Personne ne veut de toi ! ».

_Je vous dirais simplement_

_Qu'à part ça_

_Tout va bien_

_A part d'un père_

_Je ne manque de rien_

Si, lui, il lui manquait aussi une Maman. Comment était sa Maman ? Est-ce qu'elle était douce et gentille ? Es-ce qu'elle était méchante et moche, comme la Tante Pétunia ? Non, Harry l'imaginait avec des cheveux noir comme les siens, et des yeux verts comme les siens aussi. Sa maman à lui, elle était belle. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et qu'elle avait été obligée de l'abandonner...

_Je vis dans un autre monde_

_Je m'accroche_

_Tous les jours_

_Je briserais le silence_

_Qui m'entoure_

Harry était souvent dans un autre monde. Il rêvait très souvent à ce qu'aurait pût être sa vie, avec ses vrais parents. En rangeant le plat dans l'égouttoir, il se dit que oui, il fallait vraiment s'accrocher pour vivre avec les Dursley.

Mais comment briser le silence ? Comment savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ?

_Aussi vrai que de loin_

_Je lui parle_

_J'apprends tout seul_

_A faire mes armes_

_Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas_

_D'y penser_

_Si seulement_

_Je pouvais lui manquer_

« Si seulement, je pouvais te manquer... P... »

Harry buta encore sur le mot. En fermant les yeux, il cria, dans sa tête : « Si seulement, je pouvais te manquer, PAPA ! ».

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe_

_Manquer d'un père_

_N'est pas un crime_

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

_Si seulement_

_Je pouvais lui manquer_

Peut-être que sa prière allait être entendue. Peut-être qu'il allait lui faire un signe. Peut-être qu'il viendrait le chercher. Peut-être...

Harry pria encore.

_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe_

_Manquer d'un père_

_N'est pas un crime_

_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_

_Si seulement_

_Je pouvais lui manquer..._

Quand il releva la tête, il vit que la tante Pétunia le regardait. Était-ce un peu de tristesse, dans ses yeux ? Harry ne le sût jamais.

« Dépêches-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

* * *

Très loin, dans un autre monde, une larme roula sur la joue de James Potter. Si seulement il savait,_ à quel point il pouvait lui manquer..._


End file.
